Irving Hall
by Revolution
Summary: This story is about truth, beauty, freedom; but above all things, this story is about love.-Moulin ROuge, sorry I'm a sucker for Spot romances * FINISHED*
1. IRving Hall

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies. I only own Charlotte. This story has nothing to do with my other stories.  
  
Charlotte Lareou looked out at the crowd through a crack in the heavy velvet curtains.  
  
"Charlie!" yelled Medda Larkson "You're up darlin"  
  
"Okay" replied Charlotte.  
  
Charlotte was the youngest daughter of Medda's childhood best friend. She had come to New York after her family had died in a fire that had taken out their whole block. She straightened her skirt and walked nervously out onto the stage.  
  
"Shhh, guys" said Jack "Its startin"  
  
Spot Conlon leaned back in his chair and set his feet on the hardwood tables. He was exhausted, things had been busy since the strike and this was the first time the boys had gotten to just relax.  
  
Shadows are fallin' all over town  
  
Another night these blues got me down  
  
Oh misery ... I sure could use some company  
  
The boys all snapped their heads up in shock. Usually Medda was the first act and the last act on. This voice however was not Medda's sweet soprano, but a smoky deep, very feminine voice.  
  
Since he's been gone I ain't been the same  
  
I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain  
  
Guess it's all meant to be ... for love to cause me misery  
  
The dark stage lite up and sure enough Medda was not standing in the middle of it. The person in the middle was a girl their age.  
  
Oh, misery ... Oh, misery ...  
  
Tell me, why does my heart make a fool out of me?  
  
Seems it's my destiny,  
  
for love to cause me misery  
  
The girl walked down the hardwood steps of the stage and walked around as she sang. It was no doubt in anyones mind, that this girl had sang in front of a crowd before. She held her head in the same defiant confidence that Medda possessed.  
  
Oh, I've been down this road before  
  
where the passion turns into pain  
  
And each time I saw love walk out the door  
  
I swore I'd never get caught again  
  
She was also a quite different looking girl that any of the newsies had ever seen before. Her hair was long and curly and it had a unique color to it that was a mixture of black and a deep midnight blue. Her eyes were a dark blue that danced in the smoky atmosphere.  
  
But ain't it true ... It takes what it takes  
  
And sometimes, we get too smart too late  
  
One more heartache for me  
  
Another night in misery  
  
She was dressed in a tightly corseted black dress, with a large slit up the side that showed her tan shapely legs.  
  
Misery ... Misery ...  
  
Tell me, why does my heart make a fool out of me?  
  
Misery ... Misery ...  
  
Tell me, why does my heart make a fool of me?  
  
"God, she's beautiful" whispered Spot.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Jack "I've neva seen 'er before"  
  
Seems it's my destiny,  
  
for love to cause misery  
  
Guess it's all meant to be,  
  
for love to cause me misery  
  
The girl exited the stage to thunderous applause, mostly supplied by the enthralled newsies.  
  
"You were splendid" said Medda.  
  
"Thanks, I think I almost had a heartattack though"  
  
"Nonsense"said Medda "Now come, there are some very important people I want ya ta meet"  
  
"Let me guess" laughed Charlotte "The newsies, I read your letters too Medda"  
  
"What can I say? I love mah boys"  
  
"Hey, 'ere comes Medda" said Specs.  
  
Spot looked up from his drink to lock eyes with the girl. Those beautiful eyes looked directly at him, she flashed him a quicksilver grin and looked away.  
  
"Hiya, boys"said Medda "Dis is Charlotte, she's come ta stay wit me. I told her dat if anyone could show her around New York, it was mah boys"  
  
"Sure ting" said Jack "Miss Charlotte is in good hands wit us"  
  
"Please call me Charlie" said Charlie smiling at the jovial gang.  
  
"Well In dat case call me Jack"  
  
"I'se Specs"  
  
"Kid Blink, kid or Blink. Whichever"  
  
"David"  
  
"Racetrack."  
  
"Spot"  
  
Charlie looked at the last boy and smiled. He was shorter than the other boy but had the cocky aire that made him seem larger than life. His hair was a dark brown and it hung in his eyes. He swiped at his hair with a dirty hand and that revealed his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" said Charlie.  
  
"I believe da pleasures ours" said Spot giving her a lopsided grin.  
  
This boy is going to be trouble thought Charlie, She smiled back , very big trouble….  
  
Just ta warn ya all, this story is gonna have a very Moulin Rougesque feeling to it. but hey if it suck tall me and I'll stop. This has nothing to do with my Lodging House. Just a sides story, I've written.  
  
Carryin da Banner,  
  
Revolution.  
  
The rights to the song Charlie sings Belong to the Marvelous Pink. The song is called Misery and features Steven Tyler. I suggest you all download it. 


	2. Are you Flirting with me?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Newsies.  
  
"And what's your name?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Dutchy"  
  
She was standing in the bunk room of the Newsie Lodging House waiting for the poker game to start. She had spent a wonderful day with Jack, Race and their girl friend's Tragedy and Indigo just watching them sell and discussing New Orleans with the two girls she had become fast friends with.  
  
"I'm Itey and 'es Swifty, He don't talk much" replied a tall Italian boy with dark curls and a lopsided grin.  
  
And then Spot walked in, the whole crowd of Newsies burst in riotous cheers.  
  
"Well Brooklyn, its about time" said Race "Now Lets play"  
  
Spot walked confidently to the game table and sat down next to Race. They began to play a heated game of poker.  
  
"Here guys" said Charlie walking up to the table with drink "Tragedy say she hopes you all choke. What did you do?"  
  
"We wouldn't let 'er play, mah goil just loses all 'er money" said Jack Laughing.  
  
"well then" said Charlie stealing Spec's hat and tugging it over her curls"I hope you choke too"  
  
Spot watched as she flounced away and sat down with Snipe and Boots. God she's gorgeous, he thought. Her hair was tied away from her face with bright blue ribbon and she was dressed in a pair of pinstriped pants and a white undershirt under suspenders.  
  
"Brooklyn's got it bad for our Charlie" said Racetrack.  
  
"Watch it Race" said Spot"Your treadin on very thin ice"  
  
Charlie sat with Snipeshooter and Boots as they explained the fine points of playing marbles. She couldn't help but shoot random glances at Spot as he played. She noticed tiny little characteristics of his that made her heart jump. Like when he was really concentrating he would bite his lower lip and raise his eyebrow and she loved the way he constantly ran his hand through his hair.  
  
" I win again!" yelled Racetrack.  
  
"I'se done" said Spot.  
  
Charlie excused her self and walked out into the fire escape. She smiled at the sunset, it reminded her so much of home. She was beginning to realize how much she missed New Orleans. The hot humid air, the constant air of mystery the bright wonderful people and the constant smell of orchids.  
  
"And the food" she said under her breath.  
  
"What food?" asked Spot.  
  
Charlie leaned against the railing and smiled sadly.  
  
"Just being home sick"  
  
"Where is your home?" asked Spot.  
  
"New Orleans" said Charlie  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, it truly is the most wonderful place on earth. Mysterious, enchanting and great food, I'm boring you?"  
  
"No, I like to watch you talk about your home. Your eyes get all shiny and ya smile at me"  
  
"Why Conlon, are you flirting with me?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so"  
  
"Good"  
  
They laughed hysterically and Spot wrapped his arm around her shivering shoulders.  
  
"Come on, lets go inside" said Spot.  
  
"No Spot, let stay out here a little longer" replied Charlie "Its so pretty out here"  
  
Its not the only beautiful thing out here thought Spot…  
  
More tomorrow,  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	3. Jealous exes and a can can dancer

Thanks for the reviews guys.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies but if anyone knows who owns Spot let me know, I can make a very generous offer. Oh I don't own Nini, Baz Luhrman does.  
  
"Concentrate Charlie!" Yelled Nini Marquet.  
  
Nini Marquet was a very interesting woman, once a Can-can dancer at a club in France. She had left when as she put "Things went ta hell". She had come to New York and made fast friends with Medda.  
  
"Oh Nini" replied Charlie wiping her brow with a towel "Give me a break"  
  
"No Charlie, we need dis show ta go off without a hitch" said Nini patting her on the shoulder "No back on da swing which ya"  
  
Charlie climbed onto the swing nervously. Nini was quite adamant that Charlie perform Diamond's are a girl's best friend at the big show.  
  
"You remind me of someone," said Nini "Someone beautiful and talented who deserved better than she got"  
  
Spot walked nervously into the performance hall, he liked being around Charlie but he hated the way she made him feel. He got all nervous and he started stammering. No girl had ever made him feel like this. He was the great Spot Conlon, the great womanizer. He liked girls and he didn't like staying with just one. It scared the crap out of him that he could imagine being with Charlie for a long time.  
  
"Ya don't even now if she likes ya" he said out loud to himself.  
  
"Who me?"asked a voice behind him.  
  
Spot turned around and groaned inwardly. Standing in front of him in all her blond godess glory was his former girlfriend Glory. He had forgotten that she too worked at Medda's.  
  
"No" said Spot.  
  
"Sorry Glory" said best friend Arcadia "Spot's got a new goil"  
  
"Who?" asked Glory her sea green eyes burning with fury.  
  
"Charlie, Medda's new pet"  
  
"So dat's where yer taste are runnin dese days. Maybe I should tell 'er about all da udda goils"  
  
"Don't even"said Spot "Glory"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Glory!!" yelled Nini from the hall "quit gabbin and git in here"  
  
Glory quickly planted a kiss on Spot's lips and whispered" Jus a little reminder of what ya missin"  
  
She ran towards the hall and left Spot standing there, he looked over towards the door and saw Charlie standing there her bright eyes flashing angrily.  
  
"Charlie!" yelled Spot as she walked away from him "Let me explain"  
  
"Fine explain. You have five seconds, starting now"  
  
"Well. Glory is an old goilfriend and she aint exactly happy bout da ex part"  
  
"So you let her kiss you? you know what Conlan, you don't have to explain anything. I'm not your girlfriend"  
  
Spot Conlan stood flabbergasted on the steps of Irving hall. He opened the palm of his hand to reveal the necklace he was going to give her. He watched her flounce away. Once she got past his view she sat on a bench and held her head in her hands.  
  
"Ya know, goils as pretty as you shouldn't cry" said a voice  
  
She looked up to see a young, well dressed man. He pulled out a lily-white handkerchief.  
  
"Thank you" said Charlie.  
  
"Your welcome. My name is Noah Pulitzer."  
  
"Charlotte Lareou"  
  
"Pleasure to meet you"  
  
"Same here. So are you related to The Pulitzer that owns the paper?"  
  
"Mah father"  
  
"Wow" said Charlie "Well, Mr. Pulitzer. It's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for rescuing a damsel in distress."  
  
"Where ya headed?"  
  
"Irving Hall"  
  
"What a coincidence, I was heading that way"  
  
"What a coincidence" laughed Charlie.  
  
Charlie had yet to learn that in New York, for a Pulitzer there was no such thing as a coincident….  
  
More tomorrow, if ya think it sucks tell me.  
  
Carryin da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	4. Where do you live? Bwooklyn

Charlie walked into the alley behind Tibby's, she had just left Jack and Tragedy and was heading back to Medda's when she heard a noise.  
  
"Hello?" yelled Charlie "Is there anyone out here?"  
  
A whimper sounded from behind a pile of boxes. Charlie expertly made her way to the sound. Sitting forlorn against the wall was a little girl, no more than four or five years old. With short blond curls, and pale blue eyes, she reminded Charlie of a little lost Angel.  
  
"Whats wrong honey?" asked Charlie sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'se lost"  
  
"Well, lets just find your home. Where do you live?"  
  
"Bwooklyn"  
  
She grabbed the little girl's hand and led her out of the dirty alley. She waved goodbye to Jack and Tragedy who immediately recongnized the little girl but didn't say anything to Charlie.  
  
"So what's your name?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Pixie"  
  
"Pixie, that's very pretty. my names Charlotte, but my friends call me Charlie"  
  
"Am I your friend?"  
  
Charlie bent down and picked up the thin child giving her a hug.  
  
"You sure are."  
  
They soon reached a dock on the Brooklyn side of the Bridge.  
  
"Here!" said Pixie triumphantly.  
  
"This is where you live?"  
  
"No siwwy, dis is where mah brudda said ta go if I'se ever lost"  
  
"Oh" said Charlie laughing.  
  
Pixie climbed on top of a post and sat down. Charlie sat on the dock next to her dangling her feet off the post.  
  
"Charlie?" asked Pixie  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will ya stay 'til my brudda comes?"  
  
"I sure will"  
  
"Good"  
  
Charlie laid on the warm wood of the dock and thought about things. Man, my life is messed up, she thought. She was in love with an arrogant newsy leader and was being actively pursued by the son of the most important man in NYC.Pixie hopped off her perch and laid down next to Charlie.  
  
"I like ya Charlie"  
  
"Oh sweet heart" said Charlie "and I like you"  
  
Charlie smiled and looked up into the clear spring sky.  
  
WINTER'S ON THE WING  
  
HERE'S A FINE SPRING MORN  
  
COMIN' CLEAR THROUGH THE NIGHT  
  
COME THE MAY, I SAY  
  
WINTER'S TAKING FLIGHT  
  
SWEEPIN' DARK COLD AIR  
  
OUT TO SEA, SPRING IS BORN  
  
COMES THE DAY, I SAY  
  
Spot's ears picked up, it was that voice again, her voice. The voice he heard everywhere.  
  
AND YOU'LL BE HERE TO SEE IT  
  
STAND AND BREATHE IT ALL THE DAY  
  
STOOP AND FEEL IT, STOP AND HEAR IT  
  
SPRING, I SAY  
  
Pixie smiled as the bright clear voice cut through the day and the noise of the docks. The tired fisherman stopped their work to listen to the singing.  
  
AND NOW THE SUN IS CLIMBIN' HIGH  
  
RIDING FAST, ON FIRE  
  
GLARING DOWN THROUGH THE GLOOM  
  
GONE THE GRAY, I SAY  
  
THE SUN SPELLS THE DOOM  
  
OF THE WINTER'S REIGN  
  
ICE AND CHILL MUST RETIRE  
  
COME THE  
  
Charlie smiled at the adorable girl and continued singing the song her nanny had taught to her.  
  
I SAY, BE GONE, YE HOWLING GALES  
  
BE OFF YE FROSTY MORNS  
  
ALL YE SOLID STREAMS BEGIN TO THAW  
  
MELT, YE WATERFALLS  
  
PART, YE FROZEN WINTER WALLS  
  
SEE, SEE NOW IT'S STARTING  
  
"Every girl must 'ave a talent" said Elizabeth Montgomery in her thick English accent as she looked at her charge affectionately.  
  
AND NOW THE MIST IS LIFTIN' HIGH  
  
LEAVIN' BRIGHT, BLUE AIR  
  
ROLLIN' CLEAR CROSS THE MOOR  
  
COME THE MAY, I SAY  
  
THE STORM'LL SOON BE BY  
  
LEAVIN' CLEAR BLUE SKY  
  
SOON THE SUN WILL SHINE COMES THE DAY, SAY I  
  
Charlie danced around playfully with Pixie at her feet.  
  
AND YOU'LL BE HERE TO SEE IT  
  
STAND AND BREATHE IT ALL THE DAY  
  
STOOP AND FEEL IT, STOP AND HEAR IT  
  
SPRING, I SAY  
  
Spot ran the rest of the way to the dock and breathed a sigh of relief to see a familiar head of blond curls sitting on the dock.  
  
"Spot!" yelled Pixie running towards her big brother.  
  
Great thought Charlie, I should have known. She shielded her eyes from the sun and smiled at Pixie. He's mighty cute with his sister she admitted to herself.  
  
"Hiya Charlie" said Spot.  
  
"Hello Conlon" said Charlie.  
  
Charlie knew she was being silly about the whole thing and when she looked in those blue eyes of his, she was prepared to forgive everything. But then Glory would gloat and talk about how she "was dis close" to getting back with him and her and that horrible cronie Arcadia would giggle about it.  
  
"Forgit 'im" Nini had said "Love is nuttin but trouble. Beileve me, I know"  
  
"Damn you" Charlie whispered.  
  
"What?"asked Spot.  
  
Charlie turned several shades of pink and turned away from him.He hated when she did that. He had seen her several times since the incident with Glory and all she did was turn away from him.  
  
"We need ta talk" said Spot "Malice, take Pixie ta git sumptin ta eat. Come here Pix."  
  
Pixie ran to her older brother and he squatted down to her level.  
  
"Ya listen ta me kay? If ya eva ran away like dat, I'll soak ya. Ya undastand?"  
  
Pixie looked up at her brother with tears filling her baby blue eyes. She nodded her head solemnly.  
  
"I love ya, I don't know what I would do if ya eva were hurt" said Spot hugging his sister and then releasing her.  
  
She ran to Malice, a tall Italian boy with a reputation for his cruelty in fights. He looked down at Pixie with a love not usually shown by the Brooklyn Boys and she grabbed his hand.  
  
"BYE CHARLIE!" she yelled.  
  
"Bye Hun!"  
  
"Come on" said Spot grabbing her hand.  
  
He led her to a small park and together they sat under an apple blossom tree.  
  
"What's goin on wit us?" asked Spot.  
  
"I don't know" replied Charlie.  
  
"I really liked ya, and I thought ya felt da same"  
  
"I do like you Spot, but I don't think it would ever work out between us"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just know it, okay? we're too different. we barely know each other."  
  
"Don't give me dat Bull!" yelled Spot.  
  
Charlie looked up from the apple blossom she was fiddling with in shock.  
  
"Sorry" whispered Spot "But, how could we eva know if it's goin ta work, if we neva try? I like ya a lot Charlotte, and I'm willin ta risk everting ta be wit ya, but if yous not, I guess dats okay."  
  
"Okay Spot" said Charlie smiling.  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"Let give it a try"  
  
Spot gave a very un spot like whoop and bent down to give her a very sweet kiss.  
  
I know this was kind of a lame chapta, but I love the idea of the tough Spot Conlon having a sister. and I needed a no angst chapter. More tommorow.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution  
  
The song is called Winter's on The Wings, its from The Secret Garden musical. 


	5. Like father like son

"ah Son, what's da matta?"' asked a raspy voice.  
  
1 "Its dis goil" replied Noah " She's avoiding me, I know it"  
  
"Ah son, women are much like dis game we are playing" said Joseph Pulitzer as he moved his pawn across the chess board "Ya hafta strategically move yo pieces and elemate the opposition. And Then Checkmate. Ya never were any good at dis game"  
  
"Ya cold?"asked Spot.  
  
"Nah" replied Charlie smiling.  
  
They were sitting on the roof of the Manhattan Lodging House watching the sunset.  
  
"Charlie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Now don get me wrong its not dat I'm complainin, but why did ya come ta New York anyway?"  
  
"No where else to go" muttered Charlie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said, I had no where else to go. My family is dead Spot. My mother,father, sisters, brothers, nieces. All dead"  
  
"How?"  
  
"One night there was a terrible thunderstorm and a tree was struck by lightening" said Charlie, eyes welling up "It caught on fire and took out the whole block of houses. I was staying at my Friend Elena's house when it happened"  
  
"Ah sheesh" said Spot pulling her close "I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta pry"  
  
"nah its okay" said Charlie "You would of really liked them Spot. They were wonderful people. Your sister reminds me so much of my littlest sister Cassy"  
  
Just then a huge argument broke out downstairs.  
  
"Charlie would neva touch ya wid a twenty foot pole" said Racetrack.  
  
"Nah more, he's a Pulitza" said Tragedy.  
  
"What the hell is goin on?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I dunno, we'se betta go see" said Spot helping her off the roof.  
  
"Charlie!" yelled Indigo.  
  
"Pulitza's here" said Jack.  
  
"Pulitza?" asked Spot confused.  
  
"Noah Pulitzer" whispered Charlie "What the hel are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same question" said Noah "You are a girl of high class, why are you hanging around dese ruffians? Come on, your coming with me"  
  
He grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her out of the Lodging House. Charlie did something no one expected, she raised her delicate fist and rammed it into Noah's fine high Class nose.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled.  
  
"Git da hell out of mah lodging house" said Jack.  
  
"You'll regret dis" said Noah "You'll all regret this"  
  
More tommorow,  
  
Carryin Da banner,  
  
Revolution. 


	6. Dancing with Mush

"Excuse me sir. Do you dance?" asked Charlie grinning at Spot.  
  
1 "Sorry Love, I don't dance"  
  
2 "Well Hmmph" said Charlie pouting. "Who will dance with me?"  
  
"I will" said Mush grinning.  
  
"Fabulous" said Charlie grabbing Mush's hand.  
  
"I thought I made poifectly clear dat, Charlie was hands off" said Spot his eyes gleaming with Jealousy.  
  
"Shh, Conlon. Jealousy is not attractive" said Tragedy.  
  
Esta noche bailamos  
  
To doy toda mi vida  
  
Quedate conmigo  
  
"Spot's gonna soak me" said Mush smiling as he twirled her around the floor.  
  
"Don't worry so much," said Charlie "Smile"  
  
Tonight we dance  
  
I leave my life in your hands  
  
We take the floor  
  
Nothing is forbidden anymore  
  
"Wow, Mush can dance" said Indigo.  
  
Don't let the world dim my sight  
  
Don't let a moment go by  
  
Nothing can stop us tonight  
  
"Come on Tragedy" said Jack "Lets dance"  
  
"Jack! I cant dance" said Tragedy.  
  
"Just watch Charlie" said Race "Its obvious she can"  
  
Bailamos  
  
Let the rhythm take you over  
  
Bailamos  
  
Te quiero amor mio  
  
Bailamos  
  
wanna live this life forever  
  
Bailamos  
  
Te quiero amor mio  
  
Te quiero  
  
Spot looked at Charlie, Race was right, his girl was very talented. He watched her laugh at something Mush whispered and felt his heart fill with Jealousy. He stood up from the tabl and strode purposefully over to the dancing couple.  
  
Tonight I'm yours  
  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
  
Now I'm letting go  
  
There is something I think you should know  
  
"I'm cutting in Mush" said Spot grabbing Charlie's hand.  
  
"Sure thing Spot" said Mush.  
  
"Thanks for the dance Mush" said Charlie.  
  
"It was my pleasure" said Mush kissing her hand.  
  
I won't be leaving your side  
  
We're gonna dance through the night  
  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
  
Charlie took his breath away. The heat of the dance floor made her cheeks flush in a very becoming way and the smell of the orchids woven in her hair was intoxicating.  
  
(whoa, oh oh oh)  
  
Tonight we dance  
  
(whoa, oh oh oh  
  
like no tomorrow  
  
(whoa oh oh oh)  
  
If you will stay with me  
  
Charlie gasped.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Spot.  
  
"Pulitzer, he's here" said Charlie.  
  
"Where?" asked Spot.  
  
"Don't stop dancing" hissed Charlie "Right there the table across from you guy's"  
  
Te quiero  
  
Mi amor  
  
Quedate conmigo  
  
sta noche bailamos  
  
"Come on, we gotta get ya out here" said Spot.  
  
"I cant leave" said Charlie "I have to sing"  
  
"Dis is more important"  
  
"NO its not"  
  
Bailamos  
  
let the rhythm take you over(como te quiero)  
  
Bailamos  
  
Te quiero amor mio(como te quiero)  
  
Bailamos  
  
Gonna wanna live this life forever(como te quiero)  
  
Bailamos  
  
Te quiero amor mio(como te quiero)  
  
"I have to go" said Charlie kissing Spot.  
  
"Be careful, all right" he said.  
  
"Don't worry so much, he'll never get past Rufus" said Charlie "you know that fro experience"  
  
Spot had a run in with the large security guy of Irving Hall. He had lost, went away with a split lip.  
  
"Yeah" said Spot touching his lip.  
  
"I'll be fine" she said Kissing him again….  
  
More tommorow,  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	7. Diamonds are a .. Newsies best friend

Author's Note: Hey Kats and Kittens.  
  
This is not the orignal draft of this chapter. I ended up not liking the original.  
  
So here it is. And thanks for all the great reviews.  
  
"Is he still here?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Yeah" said Tragedy when she came back to wish Charlie good luck."Oh man, you'se guys are so good. Dat dance you all did. what's it called?"  
  
"Its called a tango, nini taught it to us"  
  
"Here let me help" said Tragedy as she helped Charlie lace her corset "Ya noivous?"  
  
"I'm always nervous"  
  
Tragedy heaved a sigh of relief, she had got her good friends mind off of things and back on the show. Though the naturally pessimistic newsy couldn't help feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.  
  
"God, I hate this damn thing" whispered Charlie as she got into the swing.  
  
"Ya crazy" laughed Tragedy.  
  
"Nah Nini is"  
  
"More and More, Ya talking like one a us"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Luck"  
  
"Tanks" said Charlie purposefully imitating Tragedy's accent.  
  
"How is she?" asked Indigo.  
  
"Noivous" replied Tragedy.  
  
"She gonna be all right?" asked Spot.  
  
"She'll be fine"  
  
"Introducing Straight from da Bayous of New Orleans. Miss Charlotte Lareou." Yelled Medda over the din of the crowd.  
  
The French are glad to die for love  
  
The newsies all smiled at the familiar voice. The crowd gasped when Charlie didn't walk onto the stage but was lowered down on a swing.  
  
Always fighting duels  
  
Dressed in Red silk and dripping with fake diamonds, Charlie was a sight. She looked like a princess.  
  
But I prefer a man who lives  
  
And gives expensive jewels  
  
A kiss on the hand may be quite continental  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
A kiss may be grand but it won't pay the rental  
  
On your humble flat or help you feed your pussycat  
  
"Is that our Charlie?" asked Jack.  
  
"Yep" said Tragedy "Deres our goil"  
  
"I mean no disrespect Brooklyn, but wow" exclaimed Racetrack.  
  
Charlie gracefully stepped off the swing and into the awed crowd.  
  
Men grow cold as girls grow old  
  
And we all lose our charms in the end  
  
But square-cut or pear-shaped  
  
These rocks don't lose their shape  
  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
She walked over to the Newsies table and sat down on Spot's lap. The boys all laughed as the cocky Brooklyn's leader's cheeks turned bright red.  
  
Cause we are living in a material world  
  
And I am a material girl  
  
Charlie leaned over and kissed him straight on the lips and giggled.  
  
There may come a time when a lass needs a lawyer  
  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend  
  
There may come a time when a hard-boiled employer  
  
Thinks you're awful nice but get that ice or else no dice  
  
"Yep, deres our goil" said Jack Laughing  
  
Charlie had walked past the area where Noah and the Delancey's were sitting. Spot stood up when he saw Noah grab Charlie's arm.  
  
He's your guy when stocks are high  
  
But beware when they start descend  
  
He watched in satisfaction as she kicked him hard in the arm. Atta girl he thought.  
  
'Cause that's when those louses go back to their spouses  
  
Diamonds, are a girl's best friend.  
  
She finished the song back on the swing and was raised back into the rafters.  
  
"Uh Brooklyn, we'se got a problem"exclaimed Racetrack.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Pulitza and da Delancey's, deys gone"….  
  
  
  
Hoped ya liked it.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution  
  
Song: Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge.  
  
Candy covered Chocalate fro all those who review. 


	8. Take 'er ta Brooklyn

Charlie sat at her dressing table pulling the roses out of her hair. She began to sing quietly to herself.  
  
I NEED A PLACE WHERE I CAN GO  
  
WHERE I CAN WHISPER WHAT I KNOW  
  
WHERE I CAN WHISPER WHO I LIKE  
  
AND WHERE I GO TO SEE THEM  
  
She didn't hear him coming.  
  
I NEED A PLACE WHERE I CAN HIDE  
  
WHERE NO ONE SEES MY LIFE INSIDE  
  
WHERE I CAN MAKE MY PLANS AND WRITE THEM DOWN  
  
SO I CAN READ THEM  
  
She bent over the dressing table to smell the sunflower Pixie sent to her via Spot.  
  
A PLACE WHERE I CAN BID MY HEART BE STILL  
  
AND IT WILL MIND ME  
  
A PLACE WHERE I CAN GO WHEN I AM LOST  
  
AND THERE I'LL FIND ME  
  
Charlie, I hope you well, you sing good.love Pixie.  
  
I NEED A PLACE TO SPEND THE DAY  
  
WHERE NO ONE SAYS TO GO OR STAY  
  
WHERE I CAN TAKE MY PEN AND DRAW  
  
THE GIRL I MEAN TO BE  
  
She heard a footstep on the on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Spot!" she said smiling as she turned around.  
  
"Not exactly" said Oscar Delancey.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Charlie.  
  
"We'se been paid a hefty amount of money to retrieve a package for a Mr. Noah Pulitzer." exclaimed Morris "And guess what angel face, you'se it"  
  
Charlie Struggled as the burly man grabbed her and pressed a rag soaked in a strange smelling liquid against her face. She felt her body slump over.  
  
"Charlie!" Yelled Jack as he and racetrack came barreling into the room "The Delanceys are…"  
  
"What da hell" said Racetrack "What ya boys do ta her?"  
  
"Ya'll hafta excuse us boys" said Morris "we'se got a job"  
  
He lifted up Charlie and barreled his way through the Newsies.  
  
"See, boys" exclaimed Malice as he eased through the door. "Dat goil is my boss's goil. SO I'd appreciate if ya'd set her down real carefully and be on yo way"  
  
"How bout no?" replied Oscar.  
  
"No see, dat wasn't one of your options"  
  
Malice swung his foot in a graceful arc and it was almost like a ballet watching it slam into Oscar's nose. Jack and Racetrack lept to his aide, punching and kicking the Delancey's until Morris almost dropped Charlie.  
  
"Grab 'er Race" Said Malice "and Git da hell out a here. Me an Cowboy 'ill finish 'em"  
  
Racetrack grabbed Charlie and ran out of the room. The other newsies were waiting in the lobby.  
  
"What Happened?" asked Spot grabbing Charlie from Race.  
  
"Ask 'im" said Race gesturing at Noah.  
  
"Let me at 'im" yelled Spot.  
  
"Not now Spot!" yelled Tragedy "You hafta git Charlie away from here"  
  
"But where should we go?"  
  
"Take 'er ta Brooklyn" said Indigo "Tell 'er when she wakes, me and Tragedy will come stay wit her durin da day"  
  
"Tanks"  
  
"Kid, Race and Dutchy" said Tragedy "GO with Spot, you too Mush, Don't leave until ya know Charlie is safe. Got It?"  
  
"Yeah" said the boys, they were used to taken orders from Tragedy, she was the voice of reason during a crisis.  
  
Okay guys, Please review. I'm beginning to fell like an unloved little kid.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution  
  
The songs called the Girl I mean to be from the Secret Garden Musical 


	9. A threat Is Made

"Medda!" yelled Charlie from her bed.  
  
The usually bright and luminous star looked worried and pale.  
  
"Is Conlon around?" asked Medda sitting down on the bed.  
  
1 "No, Why?" asked Charlie nervously "What's wrong?"  
  
2 "I got this letter that I was told ta give ta ya"  
  
With a shaking hand, Medda handed the letter to her ward. She wiped Charlie's face with a cool cloth and kissed her forehead.  
  
Dearest Charlotte,  
  
You will come to me soon or every single one of your friends will face the consequence.  
  
Love,  
  
Noah  
  
3 "Oh God" whispered Charlie "What am I going to do?"  
  
"I don't know darling" said Medda wrapping her arm around Charlie "I don't know"…  
  
I know its not much, theres more coming. I pinky swear.  
  
Carryin Da Banner,  
  
Revolution 


	10. Love Sucks

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies. I do own Charlie, tragedy, Indigo and Malice. Nini belongs to the genius Baz Luhrman.  
  
"How could ya?" asked Tragedy "How could ya jus leave 'im for no reason?"  
  
Charlie looked up from the skirt she was hemming. She cringed at the glare of anger in her former friend's eyes.  
  
"You don't understand" whispered Charlie.  
  
"Well then explain it ta me!"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Please"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Tragedy, It would be better for you and everyone else if you just forgot I ever met you"  
  
Tragedy watched her leave in confusion. She then felt a shocking hard smack on the top of her head.  
  
"Are ya stupid or sumptin?" asked Nini.  
  
"What are ya talking about?"  
  
"Do ya always attack ya friends?"  
  
"Do ya know what she did?"  
  
"She broke up wit Spot, she hasn't spoken ta anyone or eaten a 'ting since it happened. I f you truly were her friend, you would try ta find out why she did it"  
  
Spot walked along the dock trying to ignore the flood of thoughts that refused to stop. Her eyes filling with tears as she tried to search for the words to tell him that they couldn't be together.  
  
"Boss, ya okay?" asked Malice.  
  
"I'se fine. Where's me sista?"  
  
"She eating dinna wit Garden and Murmur"  
  
"All right, make sure she goes ta bed soon" exclaimed Spot "I'se goin fer a walk"  
  
"All right"  
  
Charlie sat down on her bed and looked out into the setting sun. She remembered her second night int the city. Spot had come out onto the Lodging House Balcony and listened as she rambled on about New Orleans, then he had admitted to flirting with her. She slid out onto the balcony.  
  
Spot walked slowly past Irving Hall. He hated that he missed her already, he missed that sweet smile that flashed on her face when she had said something clever, he missed the gentle way she treated his sister. He missed her voice, that sweet gentle voice that could make you feel loved and safe at the same time.  
  
I have a smile stretched from ear to ear  
  
I see you walking down the road  
  
We meet at the lights, I stare for a while  
  
The world around us disappears  
  
It's just you and me on my island of hope  
  
A breath between us could be miles  
  
Let me surround you, a sea to your shore  
  
Let me be the calm you seek  
  
Spot looked around the street, it was her voice but where was it coming from?  
  
But everytime I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say  
  
And you just walk away  
  
"Where are ya Charlie?" he whispered into the night air.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And I forgot to tell you  
  
I love you  
  
And night's too long  
  
And cold here  
  
Without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the words to say  
  
I need you so  
  
Charlie looked out into the courtyard, the tears streaming down her cheeks. Tommorow, she would go to Noah, she had to forget Spot, it would be better for them all.  
  
And everytime I'm close to you  
  
There's too much I can't say  
  
And you just walk away  
  
Noah Pultizer was a dangerous young man. He had already displayed that several times, and no one could stop him from getting what he wanted.  
  
And I forgot to tell you  
  
i love you  
  
And night's too long  
  
And cold here  
  
Without you  
  
I grieve in my condition  
  
For I cannot find the words to say  
  
I need you so  
  
Then he saw her, bathed in the soft light of the fading day. Her hair curling around her sad face, tears slipping down her soft cheeks.  
  
"I love you Charlie, god help me. I love you" he whispered….  
  
There it is boys and goils, da Spot and Charlie break up. Is this the end for our heroes, will they escape the wraith of the dreaded Pulitzer? Stay tuned. Same bat time, same bat channel.  
  
Carryin da Banner,  
  
Revolution.  
  
The Song is I love You by Sarah Mclachlan. 


	11. Charlie has a governess?

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL! MWHAHAHA! *men in white suits come* Okay, Okay. I was Just kidding, I don't own them (yet)  
  
Author's note: Its so nice to have FF.net back.  
  
Tragedy hated admitting she was wrong, but in her heart she knew that Charlie wasn't the Reckless, heart breaking kind of girl. The headstrong newsgirl swallowed her pride and knocked on Charlie's bedroom door.  
  
"Come in" said Charlie wiping her eyes. "Oh its you. Did you come back to yell some more?"  
  
"Charlie, I'm sorry" said Tragedy "I jumped ta conclusions"  
  
"Yes you did" sighed Charlie brushing her hair harder.  
  
"I jus wanted ta know why, to undastand"  
  
"I know" said Charlie smiling sadly "see that note over there on the table?"  
  
Tragedy nodded.  
  
"Read it"  
  
Charlie walked over to the window and traced the pattern of the stars on her window.  
  
"I'm sorry Charlie" said Tragedy hugging her friend. "What a bastard. Wait until I tell Jack an Da boys"  
  
"No! you cant tell anyone" replied Charlie grabbing her hand "Please promise me you wont tell anyone"  
  
"All right" said Tragedy begrudgingly  
  
"Not even Jack?"  
  
"Not even Jack. When?"  
  
"tommorow"  
  
"Then I'll see ya tommorow"  
  
"No Tragedy"  
  
"Shush, I'm not gonna let ya face dat horrible little man alone"  
  
"Thanks" said Charlie tears welling up in her eyes. The Next Day.  
  
Spot had gone to see Charlie, to see if she would talk to him, He had to make her change her mind. When he got to Irving Hall, he saw Charlie dressed in a pale blue dress with her hair done up in braids, standing amidst luggage. She kissed Medda goodbye and climbed up into a fine horse carriage.  
  
"What da Hell?" he whispered.  
  
Then he saw Tragedy, she was in a dress too, it was long and a violet color, her blond hair done in curls.She climbed into the same carriage and it drove away. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped Jack knew.  
  
"Hello darling" said Noah Pulitzer kissing Charlie on the lips.  
  
She winced and turned her head away.  
  
"Whose this?" he asked.  
  
"I am Annika Williams" said Tragedy slipping into a thick English accent "I am Miss Charlotte's governess"  
  
"very well" said Noah "Follow me"  
  
Charlie grabbed her friend's hand and suppressed a giggle.  
  
"This is your room my dear" said Noah "and Miss Williams's is straight through that door. Dinner is at seven"  
  
He kissed Charlie on the cheek and left the room.  
  
"Blechhh" said Charlie "What am I gonna do?"  
  
"Well, listen. I'm gonna sell in da morning, den I'll come back here at night" said Tragedy "You wont be alone. I swear"  
  
"What da ya mean?" asked Jack.  
  
"They got inta a carriage and drove away" said Spot "And Tragedy was wearin a dress and her hair was down"  
  
"Sumptin is obviously goin on" said Jack.  
  
Tragedy changed out of her dress and back into her newsy clothing.  
  
"Ya gonna be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think"  
  
"Remember if he tries ta touch ya, knee him in da balls"  
  
Charlie laughed.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"I'll see ya lata"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Jack paced the ground in front of the Distribution office as he waited for Tragedy. What the hell is goin on? He wondered. He looked over at Spot who sat on a box smoking a cigarette. Then Tragedy ran up to Jack and kissed him.  
  
"Hi Jacky" said Tragedy.  
  
"Hi Dollface" said Jack "What's goin on?"  
  
"What do ya mean?" asked Tragedy feigning innocence.  
  
"I saw ya Tragedy" said Spot  
  
Carryin Da Banner, Revolution. 


	12. a shot in the dark

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone except Charlie, Tragedy and Indigo. Oh and Noah but eww.  
  
A WEEK LATER..  
  
Tragedy looked at Charlie and shook her head. Her best friend had changed so much from the first time they all met. Her bright eyes were dull and had dark patches under them. She had lost so much weight and she seldom spoke.  
  
"Help!" said Charlie as she tried to lace up her dress.  
  
"We're not goin ta dinna" said Tragedy "You'se a mess"  
  
"We have to"  
  
"No" replied Tragedy "Lay down and let me handle dis"  
  
"Fine"  
  
"Emily!" yelled Tragedy.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Williams" said the young Irish Maid.  
  
"Please, Tell Mr. Pulitzer that Ms. Lareou is ill an unable to accompany him to dinner with his parents. She sends her regrets"  
  
"Very Well"  
  
Charlie layed back on the huge bed and smiled, it had been so long since He had left her alone. If Tragedy could pull this off it would be amazing. Sure Enough a knock sounded on the heavy oak door.  
  
"My love?" said Noah opening the door.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Emily informed me of your illness, would you like me to stay with you?"  
  
"No, that will not be necessary. Annika will attend to me"  
  
"Very Well" replied Noah coming over to kiss her on the cheek.  
  
Tragedy struggled to hold back a giggle when she saw the face Charlie made.  
  
"Send my regards to your parents" said Charlie smiling sweetly.  
  
When Tragedy saw Noah's carriage disappear around a corner, she smiled and ran to change.  
  
"God, I hate dese damn clothes"  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Charlie "Cause I'm to tired to change"  
  
"Irving Hall"  
  
"No, what if their there?"  
  
"Its da foist a da month"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Its da newsies poka night"  
  
Charlie finished tying her corset and followed Tragedy out the back way. It was a cool night and the stars were out.  
  
"Beautiful night"  
  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" asked Charlie.  
  
"I tink ya did what ya had ta do"  
  
"I'se worried 'bout Spot" said Indigo as the group walked to Irving Hall "He hasn't been actin like hisself"  
  
"I know" said Racetrack kissing his girlfriend's hand "we're all worried about 'im"  
  
"Medda! Nini!" yelled Charlie.  
  
"Charlie!" yelled Medda hugging her. "What are ya doin here?"  
  
"I'm playing sick" explained Charlie "Otherwise I would have had to go to dinner with the Pulitzers"  
  
"Blaahh" said Medda giggling "So ya wanna sing?"  
  
"Sure" said Charlie Smiling.  
  
Medda hugged her and pushed her towards the stage.  
  
All alone I didn't like the feeling  
  
All alone I sat and cried  
  
All alone I had to find some meaning  
  
In the center of the pain I felt inside  
  
"It's Charlie" whispered Indigo.  
  
Spot looked up from his drink, he felt his heart sink into his stomach.  
  
All alone I came into this world  
  
All alone I will someday die  
  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
  
Sand and water, and a million years gone by  
  
Charlie stared out into the crowd, she saw him. He sat staring intently at her, those eyes piercing hers. She looked away from him.  
  
I will see you in the light of a thousand suns  
  
I will hear you in the sound of the waves  
  
I will know you when I come, as we all will come  
  
Through the doors beyond the grave He almost didn't recognize her. She was pale and thin and tired. All alone I heal this heart of sorrow  
  
I can only live this day  
  
Flesh and bone my life's bursting toward tomorrow  
  
And the love you send my heart still finds it's way She hated what she had done to him. She felt the tears slip down her face. All alone I came into this world  
  
All alone I will someday die  
  
Solid stone is just sand and water, baby  
  
Sand and water and a million years gone by  
  
She bit her bottom lip and smiled sadly. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed and walked back stage. There Tragedy embraced her, and together they walked out of The Hall.  
  
"Charlie, Wait!" yelled Spot.  
  
"Go ahead Tragedy" exclaimed Charlie.  
  
"Ya sure?"  
  
"Yeah" replied Charlie "beside theres your boy"  
  
Charlie wiped her eyes and turned to face Spot. 'breath' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hello Spot" she whispered.  
  
"Hello" he said "How are you?"  
  
'Miserable, horrible, sad, depressed' Thought Charlie.  
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
"Miserable"  
  
He reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. He pushed a curl of her face. He leaned over and kissed her, she knew she should stop him but just couldn't.  
  
"Get away from her" said a voice as the sliding of cold metal against medal was heard.  
  
"Noah, Don't! please!" yelled Charlie when she saw the gun in his hand.  
  
Spot froze, suddenly everything made sense. He heard the shot and felt Charlie push him away. Charlie winced in pain as the bullet pierced her side.  
  
"Charlie?" said Spot coming up to her "Sweetheart"  
  
"It hurts" she whispered holding her side "It hurts so much"  
  
"Oh god" said Spot as tears ran down his face "Hold on, Help!"..  
  
Carryin Da Banner. Revolution The song is Sand And Water by Beth Nielsen Chapman 


	13. Until Angels Close My Eyes

But then how this world slipped through my fingers And even the sun seemed tired I still cared As they lowered you down my heart just jaded In that moment the earth made no sound But you were there You helped me lift my pain into the air-Remy Zero "Perfect Memory"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Charlie could feel her breath catching as she struggled to finish.  
  
"Is that all?" asked The Nurse.  
  
"Yes" whispered Charlie.  
  
"Can we see her?" asked Spot.  
  
The doctor looked at the tired ragtag group of teenagers and smiled sadly. Usually he would have to ask if they were family, but it was pretty obvious they were family.  
  
"I can't" whispered Indigo pulling back on Racetrack's hand "I can't see her like dis"  
  
Racetrack kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.  
  
"Come on Love" he whispered "Tink a Charlie"  
  
Indigo breathed deeply and followed the group.  
  
"Atta Goil"  
  
"Hey kid" said Jack "Betta hurry and git betta, Medda's jus aint da same wid outcha"  
  
Charlie smiled.  
  
"Guys, I hate ta cut da visit short" said Medda "But Da doctor said dat she needs her rest"  
  
"Jack." Said Charlie "Come here"  
  
Jack strode over to the bed and bent over. He nodded sadly and tucked the letter into the pocket of his pants. He kissed Charlie on the top of her head.  
  
"Take care of yourself" whispered Charlie "And take care of your girl for me"  
  
"Not a problem"  
  
Spot sat down next to the bed and held Charlie's hand.  
  
"What ya give 'im?" he asked as the others filed out.  
  
"Uh uh" replied Charlie shaking her finger at him "Tis a secret"  
  
Charlie smiled and kissed his hand. She was so tired.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said crying softly.  
  
"Its all right" replied Spot.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you"  
  
Charlie's eyelid fluttered.  
  
"I love you," whispered Spot. "I love you"  
  
Spot smoothed back her hair off her damp forehead. She was leaving him. This isn't supposed to happen She didn't deserve to die, the bullet was meant for him, he thought. the doctor said she would be okay. He brought her hand up and kissed the palm as her eyes finally shut on this world.  
  
"Good bye" he whispered.  
  
ONE DAY LATER.  
  
He stood in front of her open casket. She didn't look like herself, her face was waxen and she held a single orchid in her hands. Spot lifted his key off of around his neck and gently draped it around her neck. It hurt so much to look at her. Everything that made Charlie,Charlie, was gone.  
  
"Um can I have everyone's attention?" said Jack.  
  
The newsies were too poor to afford a proper funeral with a priest an all. Medda was paying for the casket and the actual burial plot, a kindly priest allowed them to use the chapel.  
  
"Charlie asked me ta read dis ta everyone" he said.  
  
Spot sat down next To Tragedy. She grabbed his hand.  
  
"To my family, How do you say goodbye to the people who have come to mean the world to you? You all welcomed me with open arms. You taught me so much in the short time I was with you.  
  
To the boys, whether or not you realize it, you are the most warm, intelligent compassionate people I have ever met. Take care of yourselves and each other. Carrying The Banner!  
  
To Malice, The big brother I never Had. Thanks for being my protector.  
  
To Indigo, Thank you for listening to my ramblings, I love you like a sister. Take care of yourself and that boyfriend of yours.  
  
To Racetrack, remember number 8 is always luckiest. I'll never forget you.  
  
TO Tragedy, how do you say goodbye to your better half. Through everything, you've been there. Words cant express the gratitude.  
  
To Cowboy, you are a brave and wonderful guy. I find you most worthy to be with my Tragedy.  
  
TO Medda and Nini, I finally understand. Thank you for teaching me.  
  
To Spot, I never deserved a guy like you. You have such an amazing heart. I'll love you forever and I'll always be with you.  
  
I lucked out, I lost one family and found another.  
  
Love always and Forever, Charlie"  
  
"I'll love you forever" whispered Spot. "Until angels close my eyes"  
  
Charlotte Elisabeth Lareou  
  
"Charlie" 1883- 1900 Beloved Friend Untill Angels Close My Eyes  
  
  
  
So what do ya think? Be gentle, I've never killed anyone off in a story before. Carryin Da Banner, Revolution 


End file.
